Asesino en serie
by Suga u.u
Summary: Hizo una pausa mirando unos papeles con la información que poseía.— La única información que se nos ha brindado es que un gran número de asesinatos de civiles se han dado en los últimos tiempos. Si la situación no los desbordase, Suna no nos pediría ayuda, por favor equipo siete, cuidense.— Ninguno de los ninjas sabía lo que aquel viaje implicaría. [Oneshot] [AU del Mundo Ninja]


Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic [OneShot] el cual participa de un reto en el que se me ha otorgado el titulo (la parte más difícil de un fic en mi caso, ya saben soy muy mala con los títulos). Al principio no sabía que hacer, nunca había escrito nada en relación con aquel título. Sospese la posibilidad de incluso mandar a la mierda el contexto dramático que podría poseer y decantarme por una tragicomedia, sin embargo mi drama queen interna me exigió hacer lo que ahora van a leer. Y para peor perdí parte del texto en un momento por el reinicio de mi tablet (lo que no solo me jodió la vida si no el tiempo de entrega, casi). Tragedia superada y sin más que decir los dejo comenzar con la lectura.

 **Avisos** :

* _Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_. (Y es entregado justo a tiempo)

* Muerte.

* Escenas con leve insinuación a lo sexual (vamos que solo son un par de besos, no se me emocionen)

* Universo alternativo _**dentro**_ del mundo Ninja ¿Cómo podría catalogarlo como un AU Canon, tal vez? O tal vez un "What if...?" Bastante extendido.

 **Titulo otorgado en el reto:** Asesino en serie.

 **Cantidad de palabras en el fic** : 6816

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Asesino en serie**

.

.

.

Cargaba un cuerpo a sus espaldas, mientras acorralaba a un hombre de mediana edad contra uno de los callejones desérticos de su ciudad natal. Las noches en Suna siempre habían sido igual de frías, pero aquella noche la luna llena hacia que el ambiente se llenase del misticismo propio del desierto.

Agarró uno de los brazos de su carnada y lo dislocó para luego arrancarlo. Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo. Por último, en un acto de piedad, y ya que los gritos de dolor inundaban el ambiente, torció el cuello de aquella persona, el cual con un horripilante sonido a "crack" había sedido ante sus manos. Observó sus ropas, impecables y sin rastros de sangre, a diferencia de las paredes que lo rodeaban. Sonrió con sorna palpable, ensuciarse las manos era algo que detestaba.

Acomodó el cadáver intacto que llevaba en su espalda y se retiró como si de una sombra se tratase. Sin ser notado por los civiles y ninjas que los gritos anteriores habían convocado, cumpliendo con su cometido una vez más.

.

.

.

La mañana no había comenzado bien para ella. El hecho de haber tenido un doble turno en el hospital y dormir apenas un par de horas combinado con ir al despacho de su maestra para que a ella y a su equipo se le fuese asignada una misión de rango S, la había agotado mental y fisicamente. Sakura bostezó a la vez que oía el "poof" acompañado de la figura perezosa de su profesor y del humo disipándose.

— Lamento la demora — comenzó con su rutinaria patética excusa, — tuve que ayudar a un verdulero a cruzar por la calle unos cajones de banana. — Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke sabían bien que aquellas palabras eran un simple pretexto que ocultaban el hecho de que había visitado la tumba de sus antiguos compañeros; Obito y Rin. Naruto, por su lado, ignoraba todo y lo culpaba por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo. El pelinegro masajeó sus sienes con exasperación palpable, mientras que el ninja copia se dedicó a sonreirle falsamente a Naruto.

La pelirrosa sonrió, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban a pesar del paso del tiempo. Ella aún podía recordar aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento cuando los tres mas jóvenes, como genins, conocieron a Kakashi Hatake. Aquel era un recuerdo tan vivido en su memoria que no podía creer que ya habían pasado años desde entonces. Y ahora estaban parados en frente a la hokage, como los cuatro jonins de elite que eran, esperando las instrucciones.

— ¡Vamos vieja comienza a hablar! — Gritó exaltado el rubio recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe por parte de la joven de ojos verdes y una mirada filosa por parte de la que se suponía era su figura de autoridad máxima.

Tsunade suspiró fúrica, su ceño aún fruncido era la evidencia que todos necesitaban para concluir de que ese sobrenombre nunca le gustaría. Los cuatro ninjas de rango inferior se quedaron inmóviles, atentos a las palabras que se les darían.

— Cómo saben fueron convocados aquí principalmente porque son el único grupo de nivel necesario disponible en el momento. — Recostó su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos sin despegar la vista del equipo siete.— Lamento informarles que no tengo muchos detalles, el cuarto ha solicitado un grupo de elite de Konoha y eso es lo que les enviaremos así que ¡Comiencen por comportarse, en especial tú Naruto! — Gruñó mientras una risilla nerviosa se escapaba de los labios del rubio. — El Kazekage, en su pedido mencionó el hecho de que al menos un integrante posea habilidades de infiltración, como bien saben en comparación con otros grupos, sus habilidades son nulas. — Ninguno se quejó pues sabían que esto era una realidad. — Les hablo con sinceridad cuando les digo que hubiese preferido enviar al equipo diez, pero ellos aún continúan en su misión en el país del rayo y no me puedo dar el lujo de esperar su regreso. — Lo meditó por un instante y luego suspiró. — Como sea, aquellas habilidades serán compensadas con Sai quien se les unirá a ustedes una vez arriben a Sunagakure, a él le informe de esto mediante mensajería anoche mientras exijia un poco más de información por parte del Kazekage, él ya estaba en la aldea así que no se preocupen. — Hizo una pausa mirando unos papeles con la información que poseía.— Es un pedido urgente así que espero que lleguen hasta allí lo mas rápido posible, la única información que se nos ha brindado es que un gran número de asesinatos de civiles se han dado en los últimos tiempos. Se trata de un asesino en serie y si se nos requiere debe de ser por que la situación los desborda. Es nuestra obligación ayudarlos como sus aliado. Además, si Suna se muestra débil nos arriesgaríamos a que alguien aproveche aquella situación para golpearlos a ellos o a nosotros, por esto debemos responder con inmediatez a la petición de Rasa. — Tronó sus dedos y rompió su postura recostando su espalda contra la silla.— Partirán en quince minutos, viajen rápido. Y por último, — los detuvo antes de que los cuatro ninjas partieran, su gesto se suavizó al igual que su voz, — cuidense, muchachos.—

El equipo siete asintió sonriendole a su Hokage, y se disperso en dirección hacia sus respectivos hogares alistando sus pertenencias. Sakura Haruno no tardó demasiado en recolectar las propias, por lo general siempre tenia pergaminos con mudas de ropa y provisiones preparadas para ocasiones de esta índole. Ni bien llegó a su habitación tomó su mochila y colocó en ella un par de estos, además restableció su botiquín de antídotos y estimulantes. Antes de salir recogió sus kunais y shurikens colocándolos entre sus prendas.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo ninja se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea mas poderosa del País del Fuego, intercambiaron nuevamente un par de saludos e iniciaron el viaje a Suna.

.

.

.

El viaje ocurrió sin mayores percances, en dos días ya estaban frente a las puertas de Suna siendo recibidos por Gaara y Kankuro. A Temari por su parte se le había asignado una misión en el País de las Olas, por lo que seguramente y si realizaban de forma rápida su misión no la verían durante su estadía.

El semblante de ambos muchachos se denotaban alterados y tensos. Situación que no pasó desapercibida incluso por el rubio. El muchacho entonces alcanzó a Gaara en dos zancadas. Abrazándolo por el cuello y revolviéndole el pelo. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Naruto tenía ese poder de animar a la gente que todos sabían admirar. Era obvio que su sueño de ser Hokage algún día se cumpliría.

— Ya para — habló el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz — mi padre los espera.—

Todos sabían que, para su suerte, el relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente desde que los habían conocido por primera vez durante los exámenes chunins. Gaara había cambiado su personalidad y Rasa había aceptado todos los errores de su pasado comenzando de cero una vez más.

Kankuro los acompañó en silencio, realmente preocupado. Gaara se distrajo de forma momentánea dialogando con Naruto. En menos de lo esperado el equipo proveniente de Konoha se hallaba frente al edificio de gobierno donde se encontraron con Sai. Una vez que el grupo acabó de formarse continuaron avanzando. Momentos más tarde, estuvieron delante de Sabaku no Rasa, líder de Sunagakure y cuarto Kazekage.

— Creo que saben todo lo que tienen que saber — meditó dirigiendo su mirada a los shinobis que ingresaron. — Hay un... Asesino en este aldea — apretó los puños dirigiéndose directo al grano. — Si atravesaramos una situación normal lo habríamos solucionado nosotros mismos sin embargo, no son solo estos asesinatos de civiles lo que nos esta arrinconando de esta manera. — Golpeó la mesa con su puño, todos los ninjas mantuvieron la calma. — Hay continuas deserciones y desapariciones de ninjas de la aldea, la situación es mala... Los rumores acusan a Gaara. Debo confesar que hasta yo mismo dudé de él. — Admitió, notablemente arrepentido.

— Padre... Por favor. Entiendo que como Kazekage tu deber es la seguridad de nuestra aldea, en tu lugar igual hubiese dudado de mi. — Los ojos aguamarina del menor de los hermanos demostraban sinceridad. Kankuro sonrió de lado, la situación de su familia había sido tensa desde la acusación de Gaara.

— A pesar de todo logramos demostrar su inocencia pero... No podemos controlarlo, no tenemos suficiente personal como para aparentar ser la gran aldea ninja del País del viento y cubrir lo que esta sucediendo dentro. — Pasó su mano por la cara, en un gesto de frustración evidente. — Está de más decir que este es un asunto de seguridad de estado y si se los estamos confesando a ustedes solo es porque son personas de confianza de la Hokage y tenemos un pacto político en donde la ruina de mi pueblo lleva inevitablemente a la caída del suyo.—

Los cinco ninjas extranjeros asintieron conociendo su lugar en aquella situación.

— Por el momento patrullaran de a dos las calles de Suna, por favor retiren sus bandas de ninjas de sus prendas y finjan no serlo, luciendo como blancos es como tenemos más posibilidades de dar con el asesino, Gaara y Kankuro también patrullaran las calles como de costumbre. Una pista, solo necesitamos eso para iniciar una correcta investigación, — repitió una vez más — eso es lo que necesitamos... Estoy al tanto de que son un número impar de ninjas por ese motivo asignaré a un shinobi de confianza. — Miró a su hijo mayor. — Por favor Kankuro, haz pasar a Sasori.—

El marionetista con orejas de gato se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, realizando una seña.

— Maestro Sasori, por favor pase.—

— Apartate, mocoso. no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie. — Una voz grave resonó en el ambiente a la vez que el muchacho le abría el paso, retirándose de la puerta.

Una figura encorvada de la mitad de la altura de Kankuro se abrió paso hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación. Una gruesa cola de escorpión se bamboleaba en un movimiento que a Sakura le pareció por demás hipnótico. Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, con aire de superioridad.

— ¿Estos muchachos son tu gran plan? — La sorna en su voz era evidente.

— ¡Oye viejo tu no tienes...! — Comenzó a gritar Naruto alterado por el tono despectivo. Sin embargo fue inmediatamente silenciado por Sakura, quien lo estrelló de forma violenta contra una de las paredes de la oficina. Los tres restantes de Konoha evitaron el cuerpo volando de su camarada con la maestría de quien vive aquellas situaciones a diario.

— La Hokage te ordenó comportarte — le dijo con uno de sus brazos en jarra, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— ¡Porque siempre eres tan violenta conmigo, Sakura! — Reclamó mientras se quitaba unos trozos de ladrillos de la cabeza, en un puchero exagerado. — ¡A Sai nunca lo golpeas! — Sakura arqueó una ceja, el mencionado sonrió falsamente. — Bueno, es verdad a él también lo golpeas ¡Pero a Sasuke nunca le tocaste ni un pelo! —

— La diferencia básica es que yo no soy un idiota, tarado. — Fue la escueta y seca respuesta que obtuvo por parte del Uchiha.

Kakashi frotó su rostro con una de sus manos y emitió un largo suspiró. todos parecían niños. Miró al Kazekage y rezó internamente porque este pequeño incidente no fuese notificado en el informe.

.

.

.

Cuando la situación se calmó, un par de minutos mas tardes el cuarto tomó nuevamente la palabra.

— Confiar en este grupo es lo único que nos queda, Sasori.—

— Con que así de desesperados estamos... Bueno — suspiró mientras tomaba lugar frente del grupo quitándose la capa y dejando a relucir su cuerpo, apoyado en el suelo con sus manos y pies, moviéndose cual escorpión.

— Sasori es... Como decirlo — comenzó el Kazekage.

— Mi cuerpo es arte. — Afirmó. — Al igual que mis creaciones, digamos que soy un poco quisquilloso en lo que respecta a salir de Hiruko, pero una misión es una misión y este pueblo ya ha olvidado mi rostro. — La expectación brillaba en los ojos de Kankuro, era como si uno de los más grandes misterios fuese revelado. La espalda de quien creían era Sasori se abrió, un joven muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos cafés salió de allí. Su mirada perezosa observó a quienes serian sus compañeros de misión. Con sus hilos de chakra movió a Hiruko, levantándolo.

— Sasori es un veterano entre los ninjas de nuestra aldea con aproximadamente treinta años de experiencia y es uno de los más fieles, es lider del escuadrón de marionetistas y su abuela fue una de las medicas más prestigiosas de toda Suna.—

— No hable de ese trapo viejo como si mis logros se mezclasen con los suyos — su ceño se frunció ante la mención de Chiyo. Su voz se notaba menos grave que la de antes, pero igual de firme.

— ¿Más de treinta años? ¡Pero si pareces de mi edad! — Se asombró Naruto comenzando a rodearlo observándolo de pies a cabeza.

— Eso es porque transformé mi cuerpo en el de una marioneta, niñato. — Comentó como si fuese la obviedad más grande del mundo. Ante la mirada de todos abrió un compartimiento en su estomago y extrajo un pergamino pequeño donde pasó a sellar a la marioneta que aun controlaba, posteriormente volvió a guardarlo. — ¿Entonces, cuándo empezamos?

.

.

.

La noche había llegado y con ella los ninjas elegidos se dispersaron en parejas entre la multitud. Así mismo, las horas comenzaron a pasar.

— ¿Me puedes repetir una vez más como es que terminé haciendo pareja contigo? — Dijo Sakura indignada por lo despreocupado que lucía Sasori ante una situación que estaba poniendo en riesgo a su ciudad.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser una molestia, niña? — Bufó al borde de la exasperación.

Sakura chistó y comenzó a acariciar con vehemencia sus brazos. La noche en el desierto era, paradójicamente al día, helada. Sasori rodó los ojos y se sacó su larga capa extendiéndosela a ella.

— Toma. — Su voz sonó a una orden, pero Sakura lo miró con escepticismo ¿Aquel pelirrojo preocupándose por algo más que él mismo y su arte? Si, como no. Lo llevaba conociendo por tan solo diez minutos, y aunque pudiese resultar extremo el hecho de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, ya estaba harta de la forma en la que veía a la vida, como si de algo desechable se tratase en pos de la eternidad. — No lo repetiré o la tomas o la dejas. —

Finalmente la pelirrosada asintió tomándola de mala gana. Y la colocó sobre su piel sintiendo el nulo calor corporal que la tela emitía, como si hubiese sido extraída del closet hace tan solo unos momentos. Y comprendió todo lo que había perdido el pelirrojo para crear aquel cuerpo. Al entrar un poco en calor, se permitió reconfortarse dentro de la chaqueta, oliendo el olor a madera y aserrín que poseía por naturalidad.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación oler prendas ajenas al lado de sus dueños? — La mirada de Sasori irradiaba burla. Sakura se puso carmín ante sus palabras.

— ¡Eres un jodido estúpido! — Le gritó de la nada llamando la atención de la multitud.

— Y tu una niñata chillona que solo busca llamar la atención, — la voz de Sasori en cambio, permaneció serena.— De seguro estas donde estas por contactos y no habilidad. — Dijo observándola, con mirada perezosa. Sasori sabía que aquello que había dicho era mentira, después de todo el sistema ninja no ascendía a nadie porque si, pero descubrió que hacerla enfadar era algo disfrutable.

Sakura levantó su mano, lista para asestarle un buen cachetazo, pero se detuvo en el aire. Sabía que si lo golpeaba hecharía todo a perder, y ella volvería a ser la carga que una vez fue de niña. Dio medía vuelta con el semblante bajo, preocupada por aquel recuerdo del pasado, y caminó presurosa alejándose del que debía ser su compañero durante su estadía en Suma.

Sasori arqueó una ceja ¿Tanto le habían afectado esas palabras? No sabía si ir tras ella o dejarla estar. Finalmente, comenzó a vagar por las calles de Suna, perdiéndose entre la gente, si la encontraba genial, si no lo hacía mejor para sus oídos.

.

.

.

" _Hay ocasiones donde las coincidencias te llevan a encontrarte con algún conocido en un momento por demás incómodo._ "

Eso fue lo que había leído Sai en uno de aquellos libros que utilizaba para aprender el como sociabilizar de la manera correcta con otro ser humano. Y nunca pensó que aquellas palabras resultaran ser tan ciertas.

Lo había visto entre la multitud en el bazar y se acercó con la intención de interrogarle acerca de su misión, por lo cual se había separado de Naruto prometiéndole que regresaría pronto. Pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, se topó de lleno con el asesinato de una mujer delante de sus ojos. Los gritos femeninos lo despertaron de su ensoñación demasiado tarde. Tres senbon estaban clavados en su piel.

Esa noche había sido descuidado, algo impropio de un agente de ANBU como lo era él, pero también su asesino en serie lo había sido. Si sobreviviese podría dar testimonio de su identidad, pero no lo veía posible.

Sus sentidos habían comenzado a perderse al igual que su conocimiento. Pronto, cayó de bruces al suelo. Lo último que escuchó fueron los pasos de alguien llegar a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Naruto, alertado por los gritos de una mujer en un callejón cercano a su ubicación, se desplazó con velocidad. Al llegar a aquella oscura boca del lobo se encontró con el cadáver de una joven de no más de treinta años y con el cuerpo de Sai abandonado. Tomó a su compañero en brazos alegrándose de que aún respiraba. Y se comunicó con la central de Suna mediante el uso de unos radiotransmisores que les habían sido otorgados.

Lo cargó sobre su espalda, y se dirigió camino al hospital de la aldea, ni bien reconoció las siluetas de Gaara y Kankuro llegar desde distintas direcciones. Notaba el sudor en la frente de su compañero al igual que los leves quejidos que salían de sus labios. Sai había sido envenenado.

.

.

.

Ni bien se enteró de lo sucedido con Sai, Sakura Haruno corrió hacia el hospital general de Suna. Había llegado media hora más tarde desde el ingreso del pintor a la instalación. Abrió la puerta visiblemente alterada, encontrándose con Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sasori dentro de la misma. Se dirigió a este último y le aventó la prenda que se le había sido prestada por el, no tenía tiempo para agradecimientos, tomó el diagnóstico que se encontraba a los pies de la cama donde Sai intentaba descansar y lo leyó asimilando la información y los síntomas.

— Es obvio que se trata de un veneno. — Resumió Sasori en pocas palabras, mientras se colocaba la capa que le había prestado con antelación. Evitó mencionar que debía agradecer un gesto así de su parte, simplemente por la concentración perceptible en la cara de ella.

Sakura arrancó una de las hojas de diagnóstico sin usar y garabateo lo que parecía ser una lista. Se acercó al ninja copia y se la entregó.

— Consigueme estas plantas medicinales en el invernadero, por los síntomas que tiene tal vez alguna me ayude a crear un antídoto, el tiempo es oro, una vez que analice la muestra te haré un segundo encargó.—

— Extraño esa época donde me hablabas con tanto respeto, ya no se aprecia a los mayores.— Colocó una mano sobre la cabellera rosa y revolvió de forma paternal las hebras que lo formaban. — Tu puedes salvarlo, confía en tus habilidades. — Murmuró mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, Sakura asintió y miró a sus dos compañeros.

— Naruto, tu habla con Gaara y Kankuro, necesitamos que el Kazekage se entere de esto y me autorice a hacerme cargo de la situación de Sai. — El rubio asintió y salió corriendo ni bien la mujer del grupo acabó de hablar. — Sasuke, necesito que convezcas al director del hospital para dejar todos los recursos que posean a mi disposición, sin importar el método.—

— ¿Estas insinuando que use un gentjutsu para conseguirlo? — El Uchiha la observó escéptico.

— Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo — le guiño el ojo dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a amarrar su cabello en una coleta. Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— Que conste que lo hago solo porque me parece divertido, no porque me lo hayas pedido, hmn.—

— Basta de charlas, mueve ese trasero rápido Uchiha. — Su mirada se tornó firme. Sasuke salió de la habitación. Los ojos verdes se centraron n en los del titiritero presente. — Sostén su cuerpo mientras trabajo, también quiero que me traigas una palangana con agua. —

— Disculpame, pero a mi no me das or...— Fue interrumpido.

— Dije que me traigas una estúpida palangana con agua.— Su tono sereno era más peligroso que el alterado que había utilizado momentos atrás con él. Sasori por una vez en su vida se tragó todo su orgullo y obedeció.

.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori, admitía estar impresionado y con el orgullo visiblemente herido. La joven Kunoichi de Konoha había logrado en poco mas de seis o siete horas de trabajo estabilizar la condición del pintor a base única de su esfuerzo y conocimientos médicos. Sin pedirle más ayuda que el hecho de llevarle la dichosa palangana, y servirle como una amarra para el pintor que prácticamente se convulsionaba en movimientos violentos ocasionado por el dolor del Jutsu: extracción de enfermedad. Agradeció que su cuerpo fuese de madera y arcilla de marionetista, porque si no su aspecto actual, lavando la famosa fuente, se vería aún más ridículo. Bien se podría haber ganado un moretón en su ojo derecho y una nariz inflamada, sin embargo el karma no sabe como hacérselas pagar a un muñeco. Agradecía, en el fondo, eso.

— Sasori, cuando acabes nos dirigiremos al invernadero, el veneno que usaron en Sai era de origen vegetal, puede que el encargado esté al tanto de algo.—

— Lo estas disfrutando ¿Verdad mocosa? — Refunfuño mirándola notablemente enfadado. La pelirosada rió.

— Te mentiría si te dijiese que no.—

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó el rubio mientras corría en dirección a la mencionada. — Las enfermeras están inseguras de como tratar al idiota de Sai.—

— Dile que lo hagan como si fuera un paciente promedio, el antídoto debe volver a inyectarse en un intervalo de doce horas hasta que recuperé el conocimiento, y esto solo de forma provisional por si el asesino quiere volver a acabar con el trabajito, ya sabes.— Apretó su puño y acabó por suspirar. —También entregales estas píldoras de soldado. — Sakura puso en la mano de su amigo rubio un pequeño empaque con listón. — Que se lo den ni bien recupere el conocimiento, de seguro estará inconsciente por varios días y despertará débil. Igualmente vendré más tarde a ver su estado, pero ahora saldré a buscar en base a nuestra pista.—

Naruto asintió, su mirada dirigida en el pequeño empaque.

— ¿Y para mi no tienes nada, Sakura? — Hizo un pequeño mohín rogándole con la mirada como si de un pequeño perrito faldero se tratase. Sakura rió.

— Creí que Hinata te había dado sus propias píldoras.—

Sasori ajeno a la conversación, bufó ofuscado, ese idiota rubio solo la estaba distrayendo con sus filtreos sin sentido a su compañera ¡Y para colmo de males lo estaban haciendo esperar! Ya que su tarea había finalizado poco antes de la entrada del Uzumaki en escena.

— Digamos que las de Hinata son algo ... Mnh — se agarró el estomago apesumbrado.

— Entiendo, — asintió la pelirosada, — no te preocupes luego le pasare la receta de...— Fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo a su lado, quien la jaló del brazo en dirección a la puerta. — ¿Acaso quieres la receta? Te advierto que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los Haruno.— Mintió sarcástica, ocultando la sorpresa que sentía al dejarse llevar de esa manera por él.

— Vamos tarde, — afirmó despidiéndose del rubio con una leve cabezada.

Naruto se quedó pasmado observando la puerta cerrarse. Su ceja se arqueo en muestra de su duda ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Ni siquiera le había dejado decirle a Sakura que tuviese cuidado.

.

.

.

Tardaron algunos días en localizar a su objetivo puesto que este se encontraba fuera de la aldea en busca de nuevos espécimenes. El par de shinobis, por su parte, habían acordado tomar la táctica del policía bueno y policía malo en caso de no obtener información, pero esta situación se estaba saliendo de control y Sakura lo sabía.

No había gritos ni contacto físico, más que el kunai que Sasori empuñaba para amenazar al encargado de turno del invernadero. Pero esa mirada en los ojos café refulgía como si de una llama se tratase, dándole un aspecto sádico y un brillo dorado a aquellos orbes que usualmente lucían perezosos y somnolientos. Admitió para si misma que prefería ver al Sasori despreocupado y aburrido de todo y de todos que a esa faceta que ahora descubría ante sus ojos.

— Dilo.— Ordenó frío, en voz baja y aterradora. — Es una orden.— El encargado balbuceaba incoherencia sin saber lo que responder realmente.— ¿Quién realizó ese encargo?

— Fue... — El filo de la kunai acariciaba grácil su cuello. Sakura acarició el hombro de su compañero en un intento por calmarlo.

— Por favor, diganos el nombre. — Sus palabras sonaron a suplicas.

— El señor Kankuro.—

El silencio inundó el ambiente, el jade y el café se cruzaron. Sasori asintió y retiró el arma del cuello de aquel hombre, suspirando. La kunoichi solo reaccionó por la mano de Sasori sobre su cabeza.

— Gracias por la información.— Comentaron ambos antes de desaparecer del invernadero.

.

.

.

Planear algo a espaldas de Kankuro, y hacer que Naruto mantuviese la boca cerrada, fue lo más difícil de todo aquel procedimiento. Intentaron emboscarlos, varias veces sin éxito. Sin embargo, finalmente lo habían encontrado, con un grupo de ninjas que habían renegado de la aldea. Se encontraban lejos pero parecían estar dialogando.

Gaara aún no podía entenderlo ¿Kankuro, su propio hermano, intentando culparlo? Tal vez aquel pesar en el cuerpo y corazón del menor de los hermanos del desierto, y en los ninjas de Konoha había provocado aquella situación. Cuatro caídos de cada lado. Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke presos de senbons, kunais, espadas y demás armas punzo-cortantes que cargadas con veneno y fuertes paralizantes lograron mermar sus fuerzas. La adrenalina de la batalla solo contribuyó a hacer más rápido el efecto. Los cuatro renegados de Suna, producto de las heridas de todos los ninjas.

Sakura tenía heridas en su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros pudo repeler los efectos adversos de las toxinas con estimulantes y antídotos. Sin embargo su cuerpo no podía seguir más así. La situación de Sasori no era mucho mas favorable, varias de sus marionetas habian sido sacrificadas en vano y descansaban a sus pies. Para su fortuna solo restaba Kankuro de pie, al otro lado, con sus tres marionetas intactas.

La respiración se dificultaba, lo habían intentado, pero nada había hecho entrar en razón al menor de los marionetistas. Kankuro los observaba, la mirada ida, mas sus manos se movieron con maestría desconocida. Los ataques fueron esquivados, pero Sakura tropezó presa del cansancio. Sasori utilizando sus hilos de chakra logró moverla desplazándola del lugar.

— Por favor, dejate manejar.— Más que un pedido a la pelirrosa le había sonado como si de un ultimátum se tratase. Obedeció sin quejarse, relajando los músculos y permitiendo que aquellos hilos tomasen el poder sobre su ser.

Lucharon por primera vez como equipo, y destrozaron las marionetas del castaño. Sakura le brindó el golpe de gracia por sus propios medios, dejándolo inconsciente. Miró en dirección a sus amigos, preocupada.

— Por favor Sasori, ayudame a llevarlos al hospital.— El pelirrojo asintió mientras acababa de comunicar por el radiotransmisor su ubicación y el éxito de la misión. Habían capturado a su culpable.

.

.

.

Tronó sus huesos, estaba agotada pero lo había conseguido. Los había salvado a los cuatro. Bostezo agotada. Una taza de café humeante se posó delante de ella. Su vista se fijo en la persona quien se la tendía. Sasori la observaba levemente interesado.

— No te emociones, es de la maquina de café de aquí, prácticamente es agua caliente pero es lo único que tenemos.—

— ¿Qué se siente no sentir cansancio o agotamiento físico? — Interrogó mientras aceptaba el café, lo necesitaba.

— Cuando veo ojeras como esas y la actitud de zombies con la que la gente actúa, creeme que bastante bien, solo que en ocasiones resulta algo solitario. No me quejo mucho, aprovecho al máximo cada segundo.— Sasori admitió que se indignó un poco al notar las pequeñas cabezadas que la kunoichi daba intententando vencer al sueño. Sin embargo se limitó a suspirar y apartar el liquido caliente de sus manos. La pelirrosa se apoyó sobre sus brazos en la mesa dejándose vencer por el sueño. El pelirrojo la dejó descansar, después de todo la mocosa no la había dejado ayudarla en la recuperación de ninguno de los shinobis.

El tiempo pasó, el viento en un comienzo cálido fue remplazado por uno helado. Un escalofríos despertó a la pelirrosada de su pequeña siesta. Observó en lugar donde se encontraba el marionetista, estaba vacío.

— Ven, te invito a mi casa a tomar algo caliente, allí descansarás mejor que en la posada.—

— ¿Y eso lo debería hacer porque...? — El hombre la miró con sorna. — Esta bien, acepto, pero intenta no envenenarme con tu comida rancia. — Bromeó.

— Nunca podría envenenarte con comida rancia. — Y le dedicó la primera sonrisa verdadera que Sakura veía en aquel rostro.

.

.

.

— Creeme que no solo soy bueno con las marionetas, también lo soy en cualquier tarea que me haga autosuficiente — mencionó Sasori mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Enserio? No te creo capaz de hacer un simple chocolate caliente.—

— ¿Acaso estoy oyendo un reto? — Preguntó con sarcasmo palpable, Sakura lo miró divertida asintiendo algunas veces ante su pregunta. — ¿Sabes niña? Puedes llegar a ser una molestia. — Metió las manos en su chamarra avanzando en dirección a lo que, ella creía, se trataba de su cocina.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó en uno de los sofás del acogedor living, esperando su regreso. Se dió el lujo de cerrar sus ojos desentendiéndose de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Sus amigos por fin estaban a salvo, pronto estarían fuera del hospital y podrían volver a su aldea. El ruido de los pasos de la persona que la había ayudado a llegar a donde estaba la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Este le dedicó un amago de sonrisa, de esas tan imperceptibles que de vez en cuando adornaban su rostro, y le dió la taza en sus manos. Apartándose luego para observarla expectante desde el sillón opuesto. Sakura olió el dulce aroma a chocolate proveniente de la taza caliente entre sus manos.

— Sinceramente aun no puedo entender como renunciaste a esto, es decir el tacto, el olfato, el gusto... — bebió un sorbo y abrió los ojos impresionada. — Creo que te daré la razón por una vez, ¡Haces un magnífico chocolate caliente Sasori! — El pelirrojo rió socarrón ante aquel comentario mientras observaba como bebía otro trago de la bebida hasta acabarla.

— Diría que es gracias a una antigua receta familiar — Sakura rió ante aquel comentario — pero es simple buena mano en la cocina, aunque ya no lo necesito hay cosas que no se olvidan. — Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. Se reclinó sobre la mujer, acercando su cara peligrosamente a la ajena. Colocó sus manos sobre las de la pelirrosa bajando la taza hasta la altura de su falda. — Como besar, por ejemplo. —

La kunoichi perdió el aliento mientras Sasori unía sus labios con los de ella. Se sentían más suaves de lo que había imaginado que serían y se movían con maestría sobre los suyos. Pronto el beso pasó a mayores, Sakura se estremeció al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sasori sobre sus labios, intentando ingresar en su cavidad, lo miró con duda. Sasori le sonrió, apartándose levemente, y besó su nariz.

— Como medica deberías saber que la saliva facilita el habla, por lo cual no podía suprimir la presencia de un lubricante en mi boca. — Pasó su lengua por el cuello de la mujer, que tembló ante el contacto y la humedad. — Aunque en realidad en mi caso, es una especie de aceite vegetal si quieres te doy la receta. — Arqueó la ceja con expresión divertida repleta de sorna y burla, observándola. Sakura refunfuñó dejando el pequeño posillo de chocolate a un lado. Sasori aprovechó el momento para volver a apoderarse de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, acariciando con su mano la pequeña cintura femenina.

Los brazos de Sakura no tardaron en enredarse en el cuello del ninja de Suna. Sin saber como, las posiciones se habían invertido, dejando a la Haruno sobre las piernas del pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

La pelirrosa gimió exigiendo aire. Sasori accedió, continuando con su tarea de besar el cuello níveo de la ninja de Konoha. El beso anterior, tan devorador y abrazador, la había dejado inmóvil y sin habla. Sin embargo, cuando quiso gemir por las sensaciones provocadas en su anatomía, sus labios no se movieron. Pronto sintió a su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, cosa que fue notada al instante por el otro. Lo miró preocupada al no tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos como vivos reflejos de su alma. El pelirrojo suspiró decepcionado.

— A decir verdad olvidé por completo el hecho de que ese paralizador funcionaba tan rápido.— Hizo una pausa, acariciando las mejillas de la joven quien se tensó intentando, sin éxito, moverse para alcanzar una jeringuilla que tenia en uno de los compartimientos de su riñonera. — No te molestes, ya estas complemente inmovilizada, no funcionará y solo conseguirás dañar tus músculos y articulaciones por dentro.— La confusión, la rabia y la desesperación nublaron su mirada jade, causando una leve risa en el que había sido su compañero en la misión al percatarse de la verdad. — Si, todo este tiempo fui yo ¿Que te pareció mi interpretación? Admito que mover los hilos de los ninjas, Kankuro y tú, en el campo de batalla me resultó por demás entretenido.— Murmuró contra su oído apegándola a su cuerpo. — Todos son tan idiotas, nunca se hubieran enterado si hubiese continuado con mi farsa o tu no hubieses llegado. — Hizo una pausa contemplando aquella expresión de terror. — Cuando Sai recupere el conocimiento seré descubierto y perseguido, podría matar a tus amigos... Pero no lo haré. — Abrió su chamarra y extrajo del compartimiento de su estomago una jeringuilla con una sustancia verdosa en su interior. Con una de sus manos quitó el tapón que evitaba la salida del liquido y con algo de brusquedad la inyectó en el corazón de la pelirrosada.— ¿Sabes cual es mi motivo para no acabar con sus vidas? — Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó y prosiguió en su eterno monólogo.— Sencillamente encontré a una musa a la cual inmortalizar, te haré parte de mi arte, sin duda seras mi pieza más importante y por lo tanto mi última obra, por favor alegrate.—

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por los ojos de Sakura, sin poder hacer nada se tenía que resignar a entregar su vida de una forma tan patética y sencilla. Se sentía usada, sucia y engañada. Las yemas de los dedos del pelirrojo surcaron sus mejillas. Este ignoró todo el sufrimiento que ella experimentaba, continuando con sus cavilaciones.

— Solo he renunciado a comer, a la posibilidad de tener hijos y a dormir — confesó sorprendiendo a la pelirrosada mientras esta sentía como su propio pulso iba poco a poco decreciendo. Se maldijo internamente por lo descuidada que fue con él. — Con la aplicación de chakra de la forma correcta puedo utilizar mis cinco sentidos como me plazca, por ejemplo tu boca saben a chocolate y fresas, tu piel y cabello huelen a cerezos y, cuando te confesé los homicidios que cargo tu piel, perdió el calor y empalideció.— En otra situación aquello pudo haberla llegado a estremecer, pero ya no sentía anda. Su corazón estaba muerto. Sakura Haruno se desplomó inerte sobre la marioneta, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que durante la vida tuvieron. — Deja el resto en mis manos, te haré eterna. — Y Sasori la abrazó mientras veía la luna, a través de su ventana, en lo más alto del firmamento.

Había sido muy sencillo controlar el cuerpo sedado de Kankuro y los muertos de aquellos ninja que iba a transformar en marionetas humanas. Acomodó un cabello rosado que había caído sobre la amplia frente femenina. Ella ya había perdido todo su calor. Cargó en sus brazos con el peso muerto de la que había sido una excelente shinobi y la dejó en la camilla donde siempre realizaba aquel procedimiento. Tenía que apurarse.

.

.

.

Sai se removió sobre su cama, el dolor había cedido y necesitaba despertar, sentía que llevaba semanas así. Las vidas de aquellos a los que consideraba como sus amigos y compañeros estaban peligrando. Él lo sabía, había visto a Sasori desmembrando a uno de los aldeanos del bazar para distraer la atención de la desaparición de otro de los ninjas poderosos de Suna, haciéndoles ver como desertores. Había sido descuidado, al igual que el pelirrojo, algo que no cabía dentro de su comportamiento como un ANBU experimentado.

Por primera vez, Sai había agradecido la presencia de la pelirrosada frentona y fea que era inevitablemente una de sus mejores amigas. Ella había creado aquel antídoto para él, lo sabía e intuía ya que era la única con las habilidades necesarias para hacerlo, y gracias a eso ahora podría decir la verdad, confesar la identidad del culpable. Si se hubiese tratado de una de sus compañeras de ANBU hubiese sabido que su motivo para salvarlo era la información que poseía, conociendo a Sakura por otro lado, intuía que sus motivos rozaban más al compañerismo y a ese deseo por salvar la vida que como médica ninja ostentaba.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

La estúpida no salía de su mente y no comprendía el motivo, hasta ese instante. Abrió los ojos de forma abrupta e intentó incorporarse de su cama, arrancándose la intravenosa que lo amarraba, caminando y cayendo ante el mareo y las sensaciones. El resto del equipo siete y Gaara quienes habían sido dados de alta con unas horas de anterioridad se acercaron a auxiliarlo. Kakashi logró agarrarlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

— Salvenla... — murmuró mirando al único ojo visible del líder de su equipo.

— ¿Eh que te sucede? ¿A quién debemos salvar? — El rubio interrogaba con perplejidad en su mirada. La tensión en el ambiente se comenzó a notar.

— Sakura... El asesino... — Comenzó a balbusear por la sensación pastosa que había en su garganta consecuencia de dormir más de una semana.

— Sakura y Sasori capturaron al asesino, ya todo esta bien — comentó Gaara quien se mantenía un poco mas alejado del resto de muchachos, — él era... — comenzó pero no pudo acabar la frase, dejándola en el aire.

— Su hermano — completó el Uchiha, sintiéndose empatizar con el que sería el futuro kazekage en un par de años.

— ¡Idiotas! — Gritó el pintor haciéndoles callar — ¿No lo entienden? ¡Nos engañó a todos! Movió los hilos detrás de escena con maestría... — Tomó aire interrumpiéndose, observó cómo el cuarto Kazekage y Baki ingresaban a causa del alboroto, sin inmutarse continuó.— Sasori es el asesino ¿Qué esperan? ¡La vida de Sakura peligra! —

Kakashi prácticamente empujó a Sai contra su cama. El resto del equipo siete, junto con Gaara guiándolos salieron en dirección a la casa de Sasori. El cuarto miró a Baki quien aún se encontraba en shock.

— Ordena la liberación de Kankuro.—

.

.

.

— Tardaron demasiado — fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvieron Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara y Sasuke al irrumpir en la morada de Sasori. Se quedaron inmóviles analizando su accionar, más este se encontraba parado con su guardia baja. El ambiente olía a cerezos en flor, toda la habitación se encontraba impecable. Aprovechó el momento para continuar hablando. — Creo sin lugar a dudas que es mi mejor obra. — Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los cuatro hombres. Sasori por su parte se mantuvo inmutable, sin despegar la vista de aquel punto que su anatomía ocultaba de las vistas curiosas. — Después de todo ella era linda pero ahora, es ... Hermosa ¿No? — Sasori se giró sobre sus pies enfrentándolos a la vez que se movía levemente hacia un lado, dejando ver lo que su cuerpo tapaba.

Naruto calló de rodillas, Kakashi contuvo la respiración impactado. Gaara y Sasuke perdieron el control atacando al marionetista frente a ellos sin pensarlo mucho, presas del odio y el rencor. Sakura se hallaba inmóvil como una muñeca de porcelana: fría, dura, bella y muerta. Las lágrimas y gritos de impotencia de Naruto pronto llenaron el ambiente al comprenderlo todo.

Finalmente habían dado con su tan buscado asesino en serie. Finalmente lo habían capturado. Finalmente habían llegado tarde, ya que Sakura estaba muerta. De ella solo quedaba su marioneta.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

.

* * *

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer todo el fic, espero que les haya agradado y en este momento les pido por favor que me dejen su opinión al respecto ya que, como dije arriba, es mi primera vez explorando este género. Y por cierto, lamento si hubo algún error u horror gramatical.

 **Un comentario no cuesta nada y es de mucha ayuda.**

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

Sin más me despido de todos ustedes.

 _ **Moraleja** : _

_Si un ninja pelirrojo le coquetea_

 _No se dejen engatusar_

 _De un homicida en serie_

 _Este se puede tratar._

 **Nota: lamento que algunos hayan tenido que leer cosas como 'monjas renegadas'. Ya no hay monjas en este fic, solo ninjas. Para la próxima me fijare que mi corrector sepa de la existencia de los ninjas y no solo de las monjas**


End file.
